Stronger Than Before
by NjTn-Reeses59
Summary: When the girls return from a two year mission they changed for better or worse and how they deal with their new discovered Kekkei Genkais will they become missing ninja or cope with it and most the boys love or hate it
1. Chapter 1: The Leaving & Mission

**OK SO SINCE I LOVE NARUTO FANFICS IM WRITING ONE RIGHT NOW , IF ITS ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT LIKE IT ILL MAKE IT INTO A 12 CHAP-STORY DEPENDING ON How MANY REVIEWS I GET AND ILL GLADLY ACCEPT ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE ALSO SO YOU KNOW THE COUPLES ARE NEJITEN, SASUSAKU, SHIKAINO, AND NARUHINA, BUT IT WONT BE LIKE THAT RIGHT AWAY BECAUSE I WANT THE CHARACTERS TO GET JEALOUS A LITTLE BEFORE PUTTING THEM TOGETHER AND ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER TSUANDE ALREADY SENT THE GIRLS ON THEIR MISSION SO WE'LL BE SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN KAHONA (GUYS) AND THE MISSION (GIRLS) . ( AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A ANOTHER STORY ILL BE DOING AT THE SAME TIME )**

 **Summary** : When Tenten and the girls come back from a two year mission , find out what happens when the girls don't come back the same as they were before , will they run as missing nins or try to cope with this new discovery.( Note: this is my first fanfic so please be nice . )Thank You & Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I Do not own any Naruto characters , and beware occ , but I'll try to keep them in character … MAYBE

 **Chapter 1:THE Return**

During this seemingly quiet morning you can see the bright sun setting up in the sky and the warm breeze of the summer like heat brush across the faces of the busy people of Konoha while they opening their businesses for yet another beautiful day.

" **HHHHHHHHEEEEEYYYYYY OLD LADY TSUNADE WAKE UUUPPPP!"**

Naruto barged into Tsuande's office almost tripping on a bottle of sake that's been on the ground since last night , while Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walked quietly behind him.

" **SSSSHHHUUUUTTTT UUUPPPP DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EARLY IT IS NARUTO** !" Tsuande yelled at Naruto while punching him into the nearest wall. ' _SIGH AND HE WANTS TO BE HOKAGE BUT HE CANT EVEN WALK QUIETLY INTO A ROOM … OH WELL_ ' Sasuke, Neji , and Shikamaru couldn't do nothing but shake their heads at their clueless friend that was sent flying head first into the wood wall and currently trying to pull himself out.

" **DOPE" "HN" "TROUBLESOME ….YAAWWNN"**

" **OWWWWW! GRANDMA TSUANDE WHATS THAT FOR I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!"** Naruto asked / yelled at her " **SHUT UP NARUTO ,NOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT** ?."asked Tsuande looking kind of tired and angry from filing paper work on Kohona's Hospital renovations and being woken up early after having Naruto kill one of her ear drums with his yelling.

Sasuke walked to her desk with a bored expression and asked " **where are the girls we were suppose to have group training today but they never showed up "**

Tsuande looked surprised it's the first time she's hearing Sasuke speak more than three words and she never really thought they even cared about the girls on their teams because of the way he treated them .

' _HMMMM interesting I guess they do care to some extent but I wonder how they'll react when she tells them I sent the girls on a two year mission yesterday afternoon?'_

*** _ **FLASHBACK**_ ***

As the sky was being painted with pretty vivid colors you can hear a groups of team eight and Gai's team In the clearing doing one on one training , now everything would look Ok if it was for the girls sitting under a tree looking absolutely murderous except Hinata if anything she looked nervous about what her friends might do especially Tenten and Sakura.

" **WHO THE HELL DO THOSE ASSES THINK THEY ARE !"** yelled Ino

" **I don't know … Wait I do know they think they are all that since they're stronger than us but I would give anything to turn those bastards into pin cushions right now "** said Tenten while Sakura was busy trying not to kill the tree beside her.

 **"Ugh! I hate when the boys do that they make me so angry then they don't appreciate the work we do on the teams those ungrateful son of a** …."

 **"SAKURA** " yelled Hinata , she stopped stuttering a long time ago when she was 15 and that was nearly two years ago but she stutters sometimes especially when Naruto gets close to her. ( Note: I made all of them the same age so they would be 17 right now )" **Saku-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-Chan I know your angry and a-all but ""Hinata- chan don't even start because you know it's true** " Ino interrupted her

" **We all know that it's been like this for four years now , especially when we have group training they'll tell us to sit out , watch, or even just go home they EVEN HAD THE NERVES TO CALL US WEAKLINGS TO OUR FACES YESTERDAY AND YOUR STILL TRYING TO BE NICE TO THOSE BASTARDS THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS HINATA !"** yelled Ino and Sakura

Tenten sighed and looked at the boys and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder " **look Hinata I know you probably don't want to admit it but this is true everything they said is true, and I don't even know why we bother to come to training at all , all the boys would do is put us down** …." Said Tenten

Hinata looked down for a few seconds and the girls were starting to worry if their words were a little harsh but then Hinata looked up with such determination that could rival even Naruto's ." **Girls I think we should ask Tsuande-Sama if we could go on a mission to get stronger ."**

The girls were quiet at but then Tenten was the first to small out of it . " T **hat's a awesome idea Hinata what do you think girls because I think we should and we would get a chance to get even stronger."**

Sakura looked and said " **you know what you two are absolutely right and there's nothing stopping us from doing so."**

Then Ino interrupted and said " **Yeah those bastards wouldn't even care if we went missing for ever they'll probably think good riddance anyway . You know what let's go."**

Before the girls left they were suddenly stopped by Gain and Lee running towards them . " **How is this youthful afternoon treating our beautiful flowers of konoha ,and …**." said Gai **" Where might you youthful flowers be going off to so soon training doesn't end until 40 more minutes"** Interrupted Lee

The girls were starting to look nervous they didn't want to tell Gai and Lee of all people that they wanted to leave Konoha to train to get stronger the training part they'll accept but to actually leave Konoha to achieve this goal they wouldn't allow . So before the girls could come up with a good enough excuse sakura and TenTen saw something circling above the training grounds.

Just then a golden white messenger bird circled around the clearing with a message attached to its feet then swooped down onto Gai's shoulder after spotting two big spots of florescent neon green spandex suits and landed on his shoulder ,then Gai removed the letter from the bird petting it's head for its hard work then sent him off .

After the messenger bird left all the girls surrounded him wondering and curious about what's inside of it , After seeing the Hokage's seal on the letter Gai opened it immediately and read the contents of the letter. **"Gai-sensei what's the letter about "** asked Tenten

 **" Well my youthful Tenten our wonderful and youthful Tsuanade-sama wants you girls to meet her in her office right now , and since it looks like training is almost over why don't you youthful girls go right ahead and go and don't forget Keep your flames of youth shining brightly** " said Gai-sensei

 **"Ok Gai-sensei"** the girls said in vision and left while they can hear shouts of " **Gai-sensei**!" and **"Lee!"** fill the background so much that they can see the sunset beach background with the ocean slashing onto shore . '

IVE BEEN WITH THEM FOR 17 years and I still don't understand how they can make a background like that appear out of thin air , I guess that's just one of many konoha mysteries ' thought Tenten

Tenten was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear sakura ask her about what Tsunade-sama might want with them , she then shook her head and asked sakura " **Huh .. I'm sorry Saku-chan what did you say ?"**

" **Sheesh Ten-chan I said what do you think Tsunade-sama might want** " said Sakura

"I **don't care as long as it gets me away from shikamaru's lazy ass** " said Ino

 **" I WONDER WHAT S-SHE MIGHT WANT TOO I HOPE ITS SOMETHING THAT COULD REALLY H-HELP US "** SAID HINATA

" **YOU KNOW WHAT I DONG REALLY KNOW BUT I GUESS WELL FIND OUT SOON CAUSE WHERE HERE ALREADY"** said TenTen.

 **"Wow already"** said Ino

The girls looked up at the towering building almost feeling insignificant compared to it but went inside the building anyway. With words being spoken all the girls felt like so was definitely going to change . What they don't know but they all silently hoped for the better than worse as they prepared themselves for what might happen.

As thy got to the door they could hear Tsunade and shizune talking then stopped as Hinata knocked on the door worn a little with age . Then they heard shizune's footsteps getting closer to the door and opening it.

 **"Well hello girls, come in now don't e nervous it's just a mission Tsunade wants to give you** " said shizune

 **" Oh ok thanks shizune** " said the girls

The girls walked inside of Tsunade's office and looked at her with determined eyes that clearly said they were ready for anything. As the girls stood in front of her Tsunade took a big gulp of her sake before telling the girls their mission.

Tsunade sighed then thought to herself while she examined the girls determined but nervous faces ' _I hope these girls are ready because they have a long trip ahead of them and not to mention the drastic changes they are going to go through soon but I know they're the only ones who can do this '_

 **" Tsunade-sama what did you want with us ?"** asked sakura while the other girls slightly shook their heads

" **Well girls I have a very important mission for you girls and it might take two years to complete but before I go into details would you accept this mission or not"** said Tsunade

The girls all looked at each other and agreed

" **Ok** " Tsunade said and continued " **I have gotten wind of some very interesting but mostly important information about four very important items located in Getsogakure, Hushigakure , Kumogakure, and lastly Takumi…"**

Tsunade looked at the girls shocked faces ' _Hmm if their mouths hang open any further they'll definitely fall to the floor, sigh I better tell shizune to bring a broom and mop'_

She cleared her throat before continuing " **Umm like I was saying I have been hearing recently of very important items that may be located in these areas , these items are said to possess a great deal of power. They can be harmful if put into the wrong hands, now girls I don't know how true this maybe but I need you girls to go there and retrieve them and keep them close at all times and if you don't find anything come back immediately….I s that understood"**

The girls were still in shock but shook their heads and replied " **yes Tsunade-sama"**

" **Well then girls I want you to leave at once the earlier you get there the more of a chance you have of finding them and Good luck girls. Remember if you leave any longer than two years ill consider that you would be missing nins ."**

" **yes Tsunade-sama"** replied the girls and after they were dismissed, while they left the Hokage tower Tsunade stood at the widow looking at the girls with a bottle of sake in her hands .

" _Sigh I know I've made the right choice of sending he girls but I just hope those items don't have any unwanted side effects or curses but I don't it sigh's_

" **Shizune bring me another bottle of sake I'm going to need it "**

 ****** End of Flashback******

 **SO THAT'S it for chapter 1 for now so please review and leave nice comments please and le me know if I should continue or not and hopefully I'll make chapter 2 soon and Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal, Travel, and Cabin

**Note: I want to thank you for your reviews and comments ,I greatly appreciate them. I want you to know that the Kekkei Genkais power will be based on the Hidden Village they gained it in . The problem is I don't know which kekkei Genkais I should give to each girl but I'll leave a review with the ones I come up with so you can vote for which ones you would like to read about and which girl would get one of the chosen ones . Sobe** **sure to check for the reviews and Thank you and Enjoy ! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The, Reveal , Travel , and Cabin**

As Tsunade thought about the past events of yesterday while looking at the boys standing in her office, she wondered if she made the right choice of choosing the girls or if she should've had the boys take the mission instead

' _Hm.. I don't know . Sasuke, Neji , Naruto , and Shikamaru are very talented and skilled ninja but you know I Think it was about time the girls showed them what they're really capable of_ ' thought Tsunade

" **Heeeeeyyyyyy**! Tsunade! " yelled Naruto

Tsunade jumped, startled by Naruto 's yelling again." **Huh …. Oh right , Now what did you want again?"** Tsunade smiled nervously. Then this time Shikamaru lazily walked to her desk and said

" **Troublesome ….(mumbles woman) Where are the girls ?"** Shikamaru said in a bored and lazy voice. " **Oh yes…** " started Tsunade

' _Oh well I guess now would be a better time than any to tell them and besides sooner or later they'll notice the girls not showing up_ ' thought Tsunade.

" **Well boys I sent the girls on a very important two year mission"** said Tsunade

The boys looked at each other then laughed , well Naruto laughed while Neji , Sasuke, and Shikamaru chuckled a little. " **Yeah Right Baa-Chan ! "** said Naruto finding this very funny.

Then Tsunade 's hazel eyes glared at Naruto 's sea blue eyes and if looks could kill he probably wouldn't be standing right now or just eyeless .

Naruto cleared his throat and said " **Ummm …. I mean yeah right lady Tsunade, I mean really the girls , come on "**

" **Yeah the dope is right. Where did the girls really go "** Sasuke said

" **This is very troublesome but true if it's really important why not send us instead"** said Shikamaru leaning on the hard wood wall.

" **Hn …. indeed why send them if you know we are much more qualified to do the mission."** Said Neji while crossing his arms .

Tsunade was beginning to get very furious at this point ' _No wonder the girls wanted to leave the teams to get stronger and ask me for a mission! It's these selfish boys fault for thinking they're weak ! '_ Tsunade thought angrily (Note: you maybe wondering how she knows this lets just say that the animals and insects act as a recorder and surveillance tape )

' _luckily I sent them on this mission and let's just see what happens in two years_ ' thought Tsunade getting more pissed by the second. Then she claimed her hands down on the desk almost breaking it in two .

" **SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ELSE AND QUESTION WHY I DID IT ! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE!"** yelled Tsunade yelled at the boys .

The boys looked at the black and red flames coming off of Tsunade and rushed out the room almost tripping over each other . Even the lazy Shikamaru looked scared and said while rushing in front of Naruto

" **troublesome…women… and time of the month probably….still troublesome !"**

When Tsunade went to the window and saw the boys rushing to the training grounds she cackled evilly" **HAHAHA … STILL GOT IT … now Shizune bring me more sake !"**

" **OK Tsunade-sama"**

When the boys made it to the training grounds they stopped running after making sure they weren't in danger anymore.

" **Troublesome (pant) woman!** " Said Shikamaru

" **I know right (pant ) Shikamaru I don't (pant) know what's her problem** " said Naruto

 **"Hn..(pant** ) " ' _crazy woman and that stupid dope almost got me killed_ ' thought Sasuke

" **Hn** ….." said Neji

" **Seriously we just asked what happened to the girls. She didn't need to go crazy on us !** " yelled / said Naruto

( A/N : wow and they are the most skilled ninja , but they can't figure out what made her mad ?, Sad just real sad )

" **I wonder where the girls are right now** " said Naruto sounding a little sad ' _Man.. I hope they're OK especially Hinata, I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her and the girls'_ thought Naruto

After Naruto said that the boys went back to training but this time the boys were having thoughts about the girls they liked.

" **Hn** " ' _Hmm…. Sakura '_ – Sasuke

 _' I hope your okay TenTen'_ – Neji thought almost getting distracted before dodging Sasuke ' s chidori

' _troublesome…ino'_ thought Shikamaru as he watched the clouds and the Sun shining in the day sky.

 ****** To the girls******

Since the girls have been traveling ever since yesterday afternoon until now they decided to take a little break and camp for the night. They were almost close to Getsogakure ( land of the moon) so it came to no surprise to them that even when it's really morning the sky would be dark like now .

 **RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE !** thunder could be heard from a distance .They girls looked at the sky and noticed that not only was it getting darker but clouds were covering moon too.

" **Come on girls it looks like it's about to rain ."** said sakura

 **" and hard at that" '** Man and I don't have anything to protect my hair! " thought Ino

" **Well any way let's find a cave or something because if we try to set up camp now , well be soaked before we know it "** said TenTen

" **Ok** " the other girls said in fusion

The girls sprinted through the forest scanning the area for a cabin or even a cave .Hinata used her byakugan ( don't know if that's how you spell it sorry) and scanned the areas all around and spotted something.

" **Hey I found something to the north west of us it looks like a cabin**! " said Hinata

Without another word the girls follows Hinata deeper into the woods passing a water fall on the way there. **RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**! The thunder got louder and the clouds turned to a greyish black color and you can see it lightening up in different spots.

" **C-Come on girls we're almost there just a f-few more feet !** " yelled Hinata

" **OK but you better be right cause it looks like it's going to rain in a few minutes** " said Ino

" **Come on girls let's speed up!** " yelled sakura and TenTen trying to yelled it over the roaring thunder .

 **RUMBLE RUMBLE Crackle! RUMBLE !**

Just when the girls thought they would never reach the cabin the spotted it about twelve feet away and it was hidden by tall oak trees surrounding all the sides of it. At the sight of the cabin the girls ran even faster trying not to get wet and as soon as they reached the front door they started to feel tiny rain drops on their skin and faces. Before they went inside Hinata scanned the house for people and noticed it was an abandoned cabin.

" **Hinata is it safe to go in its about to rain!** " said TenTen

" **Yes but the doors locked how are we going to get in"** said Hinata

Just when the girls were starting to panic cause more and more droplets of rain was coming down, Ino spotted something next to the steps outside. She bent down and got it and realized that it was the key!

" **Hey girls I found the key ! now let's open that door before it really starts pouring!"** said Ino

Then Hinata reached for the key and opened the door then all the girls rushed inside and just in time too because it started to pour down as Ino got inside .

( A/N : Now I'm going to briefly describe the house and surroundings. The cabin is a two story house with five bed rooms completed with a king size bed , and a walk in closet, it also has two bathrooms with a shower , tub , carpet, and two mirrors and sinks , with a huge living room with a flat screen TV, a L shaped grey couch , a desk with a , computer, and a large kitchen stocked with food and a island counter with chairs. Now about 20 feet back is a waterfall and surrounding the house on all sides even the front is thick trees and the house looks like it's been abandoned for one or three years but it still has electricity and running water. Anyway now I'm finished and onwards with story! )

" **Phew that was definitely too close for comfort** " said Sakura

" **Yeah ! I mean I almost got wet "** said Ino

" **yeah well anyway thanks Hina-chan for finding the cabin"** said TenTen smiling brightly at her

Hinata blushed a little and said " **your welcome and it looks like its fully stocked with food and anything else we might need"**

" **yea but it looks like this cabin has been abandoned for three or more years so that food is most likely expired"** said Ino

" **yea so we can just search or fish for food for awhile while we stay here** " said tenten

All the girls put their bags in one of the upstairs bedrooms and put their weapons and other equipment in the closet in the corner .

" **So Hinata can you help me set traps around the house we maybe safe from the rain, since it's sprinkling right now, but we might not be safe from the ninjas"** said Tenten

" **O-ok sure** " said Hinata

" **Sheesh Hinata it's OK there's nothing to stutter for we're all friends here and, ill help too Ten-chan** ." said sakura smiling at Hinata

 **"Ok and what are you going to be doing ino-chan"** said tenten

" **Hmm…oh I'm going to search the house for anything useful you never know what you might find** " said Ino

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten started setting traps everywhere, they set motion sensing traps, traps that makes sounds and other traps that might warn them of ninjas or people approaching the house. A few minutes later they were finished and was glad the rain was sprinkling light enough to complete setting up all the traps

Then the girls walked back to the house and went inside .

 **Rumble! Crackle! Rumble! Crackle!**

The girls were glad that they were able to finish in time because it seems they were in for a long rainy night. As the girls walked into the living room the sat down and started talking about which two were going to shower first (no one wanted to bath they liked the shower better).

 **"Yeah so who's going to go first** ." said sakura

" **well**.." started tenten but just then Ino ran into the living room yelling.

" **Girls ! Look what I found !"** yelled Ino excitedly

" **What is it ino-chan** " said Hinata

" **look while I was looking around I saw this door that leads to the basement , and I saw a lot of board games that we can play !"** said Ino excitedly

" **Really ino"** said tenten glaring at ino " **I thought you were going to say you found something important "**

" **yeah ino pig the way you were running I thought it was something really important too not a board game"** said sakura while Hinata remained quiet looking at the games ino had found.

" **Well forehead girl if you would've stopped and waited I would have told you what else I found but now I won't tell you !** " ino said sticking her tongue out childishly

" **Ummm ino-chan can you tell us what you found its getting late soon and we should be getting ready to sleep or something**." Said Hinata in a quiet voice.

" **yeah can you please tell us already ino we're not getting any younger you know** " said tenten

" **sigh. Oh alright"** said Ino then continued " **well I seen this safe in the corner of the basement it looks like it's been here longer than five years and it's all rusted I would tell you what's inside but when I tried to open it, it was very difficult and not only that it had the words** " _ **DO NOT OPEN**_ " **on it** "

The girls looked at each other all not knowing what to say the air was beginning to get tense it also getting deadly silent beside the sounds of the rain beating down on the roof and windows.

Then sakura said " **well that's strange why would someone leave something obviously that important here"**

" **I don't know sakura but it isn't something I would take lightly even if it is in a vault"** said Ino

" **well I say that it's probably a trap or the people forgot about it , but anyway I'm going to take my shower upstairs I'll be back "** said TenTen

" **y-you know maybe ten-chan is right it does seem like a trap** " said Hinata

" **Yea well anyway well discuss it later when we go over the mission but right now I am really desperate for a shower** " said Sakura

" **Ok and I'll go cook"** said Hinata walking to the kitchen

 **" Ok I'll help you hina-chan"** said Ino

Then Ino and Hinata walked to the kitchen that was right across from the living room and turned on the light switch.

" **what the hell ! How in the world are we suppose to cook in this dust storm we called a freaking kitchen! "** yelled Ino

Hinata giggled " **well Ino-chan it hasn't been used in years** "

"…. **Oh right hehe sorry"** said Ino

The girls then started to clean up the mess and then washed all the dishes and utensils . A few minutes later they are ready to cook. " **So hina-chan what are we cooking"** said Ino

Hinata looked in the refrigerator and saw that it was not only clean but it had food too . She looked at the dates and noticed that next month they would expire. ' _Hmm…. Someone must've camped here awhile ago too, I did hear that there was a major storm that happened last month , well anyway that's enough food to last us_ .' thought Hinata

" **Hey earth to hina-chan are you still there** " said Ino hoping off the clean counter and walked next to Hinata and looked in the refrigerator too. Hinata jumped a little and finally noticed Ino standing next to her . " **Huh want did you say ino-chan"**

" **I said what are we cooking and ten and Saku-chan should be out any minute now. Also is that food any good ?"** said Ino

 **" Well yeah it expires next month, and we're cooking vegetable fried rice and chicken egg rolls"**

Then Ino and Hinata began cooking . Two minutes later TenTen came out of the bathroom with a short sleeve shirt with black and white stripes with a panda on the front and short pink basketball shorts on with her long dark brown hair in two semi-dry pigtails at the base of her neck.

Tenten was downstairs when sakura came out the bathroom down the hall with a cherry blossom colored tank top and silky emerald green short basketball shorts and her medium length hair was dry and in a ponytail.

" **hey sakura"** said TenTen

" **Hey ten-chan so do you have any ideas on what we should do?** " said Sakura while her and TenTen walked into the kitchen.

" **well for starters I think we should definitely talk about changing our names and talk about the mission and what could possibly be in that safe.** " Said TenTen

When sakura and TenTen walked into the kitchen and saw Ino and Hinata cooking almost finished.

" **hey ino-chan, hina-chan go take your showers and me and ten-chan here will take over "** said sakura

" **ok** " said Ino and Hinata as they walked to the bathrooms Hinata went upstairs and Ino went downstairs and showered , while sakura and TenTen started to finish cooking. While sakura was finish cooking the vegetable rice TenTen put the last three chicken rolls in the deep fryer and washed her hands .

Then TenTen did a few hand seals and their mission scroll appeared and sat it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then took the fried egg rolls and sat them on a plate with the rest, as sakura finished the rice and began sitting plates on the table and TenTen got the fruit juice from the fridge and put it on the table

.

" **they should be coming any second now" said TenTen then she continued " Hey saku-chan I think we should stay here for a month or two and train it'll be good if we can also learn a few new Jutus too."**

" **Yea that would be great and maybe we can learn some more medical jutsus too** " said sakura

Soon Hinata emerged from the living room with a long sleeved lavender shirt and sky blue pajama pants with foxes imprinted on it and her shoulder length hair was in a semi – ponytail and the rest was down and then she sat in one of the chairs .

" **Hey saku-chan , ten-chan do you need any help"** said Hinata

" **yes hina-chan can you get the forks and spoons"** said sakura

Then Ino skipped in the kitchen she was wearing a light blue tank top with a lavender, pink, and black striped short shorts and her long platinum blond hair was down. ( A/n : and no her hair isn't covering her face)

 **RUMBLE ! Thunder! CRACKLE! RUMBLE !**

" **wow it's really pouring outside I'm happy we found this cabin** " said Ino

' _yea me too our camping gear wouldn't stand a chance against a storm like this_ ' thought sakura

" **Yea me too"** said Hinata and TenTen

Outside the sky was a still dark but with less grey clouds covering the night sky and the grassy ground was covered in small and medium-sized puddles of water . As the slightly harsh wind blew the trees surrounding the cabin and rain poured down from the sky you can see a little bit of the moon glowing it's soft radiant light from behind the clouds.

 **RUMBLE ! Thunder! RUMBLE!**

The girls are their dinner and watched the rain and wind hit the cabin and anything else it could land on through the kitchen medium sized window. Almost finished with their dinner tenten was the first to break the silence and locked the windows to close the curtains.

" **so what should be discuss first , I for one would like to start with the easiest thing first which is the name change"**

" **yea girls me and ten-chan talked about how we should stay here for awhile train a little and maybe even learn a few medical and ninjutsu while we're here but we obviously didn't agree on anything without you there** " said Sakura biting into another chicken roll

" **Hmm I don't mind if we stay here for more than two months since it's such a well hidden place, not only is it near a beautiful waterfall that's 20 minutes away from here also it's also close to Getsogakure which is three miles from here, but also with it being hidden so well by the trees you can barely see it unless you get close to it"** said Ino

" **yea b-but why should we change our names ?"** asked Hinata

" **well it's because we don't know anyone from this village and we're not really associated with them good enough to be let in easily"** said TenTen

" **True and there might be people h-here that won't take well to us being here if they knew we were Konoha nin** "said Hinata

" **yea that's true we don't want to ruin what could be an alliance with them if there's going to be one** " said ino

 **" I think it might be a good idea to pose as civilians while we're here and say that we were just traveling** " said Hinata

" **So it's agreed well stay here for awhile"** said tenten

The girls nodded their heads and the girls finished eating and cleaned the kitchen. Then they talked about their mission .

" **well I think while we're here we try to gather as much information as possible** " said Sakura

" **Yea we should also look around for any other clue as well and maybe we might find what we're looking for too"** said Hinata

" **well all this talked about the mission and safe has me tired I hope e see some cute boys "** said ino

" **wow ino you are a piece of work aren't you "** said tenten

" **Well yeah but anyway we didn't say what our names going to be did we** " said ino

" **oh yea almost forgot, well anyway mine would be …. Hmm Sakuna** " said Sakura

" **Hana** " said Hinata

" **Mmmm …. Tenaria"** said tenten

" **and mine would be … Iqua** " said ino

(A/N: ino name sounds like Aqua but with I)

Then the girls cleaned the kitchen and hide the mission scroll in a book. They also put their weapons in one of the rooms down the hall but kept a few with them . The girls said their good nights to each other and paired off to a room the girls listened to the sound of the rain slowing down and drizzling on the roof top and went into a peaceful sleep.

Little did they know in the basement several light scratching sounds were coming from the safe downstairs and soon a the girls will be in for a surprise they won't forget.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading and I'm sorry if it sounded boring or anything it just sometimes it has to be boring before the good stuff happens . -) Well anyway I'll try to make the next chapter Interesting and Thank you for your reviews and suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3: GETSUGAKURE & The Fortune

**Hey readers and viewers I wont bore you to death by writing a long paragraph at the beginning so READ ON MY READERS READ ON !**

 **And thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: INTO GETSUGAKURE & The Fortune!**

The next day the girls woke up to a beautiful afternoon-ish dark sky with the sun and stars shining above.

" **Wow this must be morning time for them it's really different from Konoha ! "** said Ino in awe while looking at the day sky

" **Yea it's only 8:35 am it's really beautiful"** said TenTen. The girls just finished eating breakfast and putting on their outfits. Today they decided to go into Getsugakure and gather more information about a potential powerful item and maybe even a little clothes shopping.

' _Hmm I feel like something is going to happen today what idk_ ' thought sakura as she and Hinata made their way to the front door.

" **well anyway let's get going "** said TenTen , she was wearing red sweat pants and a black tank top with the words ' it's a cool thing you wouldn't understand ' in multicolored block letter . Hinata wore the same but purple sweats and a white short sleeved shirt with ' sweetheart ' on it in purple and glitter.

" **yes boys here we come** !" screamed Ino in excitement

" **wow Ino pig I thought you liked Shikamaru** ." said sakura

" **well forehead girl I know that your still in love with your Sasuke- kun ."** said Ino smirking at her new victory over sakura .

" **WELL INO..."** sakura started before she was interrupted by TenTen.

" **COME ON BEFORE WE LEAVE YOUR ASSES WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY !"** yelled TenTen as her and Hinata continued walking through the little path in the forest.

Sakura and Ino rushed out the door locking it and speed up to catch up with Hinata and tenten . When they caught up to them they were a mile away from Getsugakure. While walking toward the entrance that was in full view the girls looked around .

They could see birds flying through the sky and trees blooming beautiful white and pink begonias and camellias that seemed to glow a soft radiant light.

" **Wow** " said the girls . At this point it they didn't know if anything else could make this place any more beautiful.

" **hey look at that** " said Ino , they were too busy looking at the scenery that they didn't noticed that they were at tall blueish white gates with the same pink and white begonias that were on the path. It was great that they made it to Getsugakure but there was a slight problem, how do they get in ?

" **Um girls h-how do we get inside"** said Hinata looking at the people on the other side . Suddenly the gate swung open and you could see a ninja coming through the gates.

" **Good morning ladies** " said the ninja

" **Mornings** " said the girl at the same time

" **So what are you here for "** said the ninja

" **Morning um we came here to go shopping , and check out books from your library and buy food while we stay here for two months or more** Said TenTen

" **Oks well girls like I said before, you would have to go through a screening and security procedures"** said the ninja before he continued" **so step this way beautiful ladies "** winking at them before the other ninjas came.

The other ninjas came and screened the girls and checked their clothes and Pat them down for weapons. Luckily the girls decided to not bring their weapons with them just in case.

It was twenty- five minutes later when they were finally let inside and given an visitors ID with their pictures on it . The girls walked through the security system and into town while Ino winked at one of the ninja that called Ryuske.

" **ok now that we're in what do you guys want to do first"** said Ino

" **it doesn't matter t-to me** " said Hinata

" **Well how about we gather information first, it won't take long and because we also wanted to go shopping that can take all day .** " said TenTen while yawning a little

" **Yea it doesn't matter to me either so let's go with TenTen's idea** " said Sakura

While the girls looked at the village buildings wondering where to start, the girls noticed that in the middle of the village was a very old library with an old tower next to it.

" **hey girls what other place better than to get more information than its library!** " said Sakura pointing to it

This village was very good for its flowers, it's villagers and it's food, But known for its sky and Library. While the girls walked towards the library, they did not noticing eight curious eyes looking at them.

 *****With the eight eyes*****

" **Hmm don't those girl look extremely hot"** said one

" **Your right I want the blond one "** said two

" **hm I wouldn't mind the pink haired one** " said three shrugging his shoulders

" **man Tai you always liked your girls with something odd about them "** said four

" **That just means that their more fun to play with and besides they all had an attitude besides this one looks kinda sweet."** said the one called Tai then he continued

" **Besides Rai I seen you looking at the lavender eyed one the whole time"**

" **Well whatever I wonder what village they come from? "** said one

The boys continued to look at the girls until they went inside he Library , then the boys continued working.

 ***** To the girls*****

" **wow this place is humongous"** said TenTen while her voice echoed off the walls

" **sssshhhh**!" said the Liberian

" **sorry** " said TenTen while looking kind of sheepish.

 **" So what kind of book should we look for I mean seriously look at all those books** !" Ino whispered

" **I know r-right Ino why don't we just a-ask the Liberian it'll be easier"** said Hinata

The girls agreed and walked towards the front desk. There was an older woman around her early to mid forties with black shoulder length hair and sea green eyes smiling softly at the girls. On other side of the building there was another one but slightly older around fifty with reddish brown hair with grey and white streaks going through it .

" **yes how may I help you ?"** said the lady. Tenten walked up to the giant desk and read her ID card .

" **yes um ….. Mrs. Sanuki we're looking for books about the villages history** " started TenTen then was interrupted by Ino and sakura .

" **And maybe some on its beautiful glowing flowers**!" smiled Ino while she whispered it silently

 **" or even some old stories or myths about the town and maybe a few medical books as well "** said Sakura

While the girls said that Hinata thought ' _Hmm I'm fairly curious about that waterfall near the cabin too so it shouldn't hurt to look more deeply into it '_

" **and excuse me and maybe a book about the waterfall that we seen while on our journey here."** Said Hinata

The lady gladly typed up what book numbers and shelves the books were on for the girls and before the girls left to find them she said

" **Excuse me dear girls but I wondered where you maybe coming from"** said Mrs. Sanuki, she didn't notice the girls looking a little nervous but the girls told the truth anyway.

" **well we came from Konoha ad we decided to take a temporary leave before we went to different countries to meet our suitors our parents picked for us** " said Hinata , while saying his the girls put on their most believable puppy dog face and had their eyes watering very softly while looking down .

" **oh my that's horrible I'm feel so sorry for you girls , your far too young to be getting married!"** said the Mrs. Sanuki before continuing

" **Well then my darlings don't worry about it one bit I say that after your through here why don't you go to the Snack It , my children go there all the time and it's up the street from here, and again don't worry you'll never know what happens besides I feel like you girls will gain something so wonderful in your lives soon** " she said while smiling warmly at the girls.

The girls thanked the woman then split up to search for the books it wasn't hard and fairly easy . They meet back up at the desk and checked them out.

" **have a nice day girls "** said Mrs. SANUKI

The girls said thank you again to the librarian then left with a bag full of books.

" **Well it's still early it's just 11:50 what should we do** " said TenTen while looking at her watch.

" **I don't know but for some reason when the librarian said something good was going to happen to us I couldn't help but get a tingling feeling in my stomach"** said Sakura

" **yea me too** " said Ino while looking back at the library that haven't yet disappear from their sight.

" **well let's go shopping now and it going to get really dark soon so we would want to be at the cabin before the-then ."** said Hinata

" **yea and why don't tomorrow we go look at that snack it shop it sounds interesting"** said Ino

The girls agreed and began walking towards the small mini mall the village had . Then out of no where Sakura said " **I wonder what the boys are doing now"**

The girls looked at Sakura but didn't say anything but did think the same thing ' _Me too'._

 ****** To the boys******

It was 12:50 and Kakkashi was looking like he was reading his icha Icha book but was looking at the interesting battle the boys were having in the small clearing. Next to him was Gai can you believe it he hadn't once asked to battle him .

Kakkashi thought ' _Hmm maybe he's starting to mature even more than before, but whatever it is I'm glad for it '_

 **"Hey Kakkashi do you think so things wrong with the boys "** Gai said in a concerned fatherly voice while watching Neji and Sasuke do hand to hand combat and looked at Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru do the same and sometimes they'll interfere with Neji and Sasuke's battle.

" **they have seemed to be distracted a little "** said Kakashi

" **yes I wonder where half their youthfulness has gone "** said Gai

" **well they'll feel better soon just let them sort out their thoughts "** said Kakashi

" **hm if you say so "** said Gai still looking skeptical

( A/N : I'll description the boys training battle and it may not be very good cause this is a first for me so here's go nothing)

Naruto did his shadow clone jutsus technique and made a hundred shadow clones half ran towards Neji and Sasuke while the other half went after Shikamaru and Lee.

" **Haha haha**!" laughed Naruto as he began to sneak towards the trees to began planning his next move . What he didn't expect was that rock Lee's speed was able to help him take out multiple at a time .

During this Neji used his gentle fist technique to take out a lot of the clones too. While Sasuke used his sharingan to take out some too , all the boys were dodging the clones attacks and hitting the clones with their own techniques.

Naruto took this opportunity to make another clone and start to form his surprise attack on Shikamaru. After a few minutes all the clones were gone but the field was full of clouds.

" **ah I can't see anything what about you my youthful comrade** " said Lee

" **sigh troublesome damn Naruto and his shadow clones** " said Shikamaru in a bored and tired voice.

" **Dope come out already!"** Said Sasuke in a irritated voice

" **hehe** …. " Naruto laughed as he started to form his rasengan .

Neji did his heavenly spin and cleared the smoke and just in time too. Naruto was heading towards Shikamaru but before he go too close Shikamaru used his shadow manipulation technique and stopped him.

" **Dope** " said Sasuke

 **"hm troublesome let's call it quits I'm tired** " said Shikamaru yawning then he let Naruto go . Unfortunately for Naruto Shikamaru caught him while he was leaning forward so to simply put it Naruto fell face first in the dirt.

" **Hm** " said Neji

" **Well my youthful friends see you tomorrow and don't let your youthful flames dim !** " said Lee as him and Gai ran towards the sunset.

The boys stared at the sunset that appeared out of nowhere before shaking their heads and walking towards their houses . During this time Naruto stayed with Sasuke just because he wanted someone to bother .

As Neji walked through his family's compound he greeted the maid as they drooled over his appearance , but he wasn't really paying attention to them the only thing he could think about was TenTen and her smile .

" **TenTen where are you and I hope your safe** " Neji whispered as he walked In his room not noticing Hiashi looking at him as he passed his room .

 ****** The Girls******

The girls just finished shopping and was heading towards the entrance of the village. On the way there were little shops lit with lights and candles trying to sell their goods. While passing one called the Mystical Glass TenTen heard a noise that sounded a lot like a greeting of some sort.

Looking at the girls walking ahead of her she decided it wouldn't hurt to see what that noise was and walked in. ' _Besides I can catch up with them later_ ' thought TenTen

Tenten walked inside the building and she can see a crystal globe sitting in the middle of a table with a royal red and purple cloth . The room had a strong scent of jasmine candles and the same bignonias that were outside .

" **Hello darling"** said a voice, tenten turned around quickly to see two women one with long black hair with white streaks , violet eyes with red specks in them and fortune telling clothes.

The other woman was obviously her apprentice she had short bright orange hair with brownish gold highlights and turquoise eyes with brown specks in them .

 ****** To be continued******

* * *

 **Sorry guys & girls that I haven't updated in some days I've been doing a work training program and just finished Friday . So I'm currently going to start my real job Monday but I won't let that interfere with anything.**

 **So again sorry and I hope your not mad and Thank You and I hoped you enjoyed it !**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fortune Continued & Pets

**Hey reader I'm going to let you know I'm currently writing chapters for both stories right now. So I'm going to try to update at least two chapters. So again make sure to check the polls I'm going to put up in the 6th or 7th chapter for this story . Well Anyway Thank You and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own any Naruto characters !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : THE FORTUNE CONTINUED & PETS ?!**

While looking at the apprentice the older lady repeated herself again.

 **" Hello darling so nice of you to join us this beautiful afternoon"** said the lady

 **" Um hey and good I suppose"** said TenTen

Suddenly the bells to the front door rings and Hinata walked through.

 **" Hinata what are you doing here "** said TenTen

 **" well we noticed you weren't with us so I told them that I'll come and find you"**

 **" wow thanks Hinata but I'm just visiting this store you can go ahead"**

 **" are you sure Ten-chan"** said Hinata

 **" yes Hinata thanks but I'll be there just give me a few minutes ,ok " said TenTen**

 **" ok I'll tell the girls"** said Hinata but before she left the lady stopped her .

 **" My dear why don't you join us I was about to tell your friend here something she might want to hear and besides the more the merrier"** the lady's eyes seemed to sparkle with knowledge and the unknown.

 **" Um O-ok "** said Hinata and walked towards TenTen.

 **" why don't you girls have a seat "** said the apprentice while she gave the fortune teller a cup of tea before she began.

The girls sat down at the table and looked at each other both curious and skeptically both wondering what she was going to say. _' I'm kind of nervous about this ' thought Hinata_

 **'** _hm I don't know but I just don't know_ ' thought TenTen

 **" Well now girls where shall we begin "** said fortune teller, looking at the girls faces then she looked at both of them and before TenTen or Hinata started to say anything she spoke .

 **" before I start to tell you girls what you need to know do you girls have any other people with you at this moment I feel like there are more people with you that should…..**

Just then sakura and Ino walked into the building and the apprentice escorted them where TenTen and Hinata are before they walked through the beads the lady said **" your friends are here "** with a graceful smile on her lips .

 **" huh …what "** said both Hinata and TenTen. Then the apprentice walked through the beads and began moving two more chair to the table .

 **" Hinata! Tenten ! Where have you two been we been …."** Began Ino starting to sound like a worried mother before the lady interrupted her.

 **" They've been with me and now we can began ."** smiled the woman wrinkles forming near her eyes. " **Start what "** asked Sakura looking kind of worried.

 **" Why the reading my dears and don't worry it's on the house "** said the woman before she continued " **Now Sit "** she ordered with a smile while motioning toward the two newly added chairs .

 **" Um ok …sure "** replied Sakura. Then both her and Ino walked towards the chairs and sat down.

 **'** _what's going on and how weird I wonder..'_ while Sakura was thinking her thoughts were interrupted by the fortune teller

 **" My name is Mythia and this is my apprentice Allie ,and what I am going to tell you is very important and it might help you on your journey"** said Mythia

 **" ok "** said the girls getting even more impatient and curious by the second

 **"ok …"** Mythia began and the girls leaned closer towards her " I like cupcakes….." she said in a whispered voice before launching at the girls shocked faces .

 **" What ! Really you stopped me just to say you liked cupcakes!?** " said TenTen looking cheated and mad

 **" Hahahaha…..whoo …ah no dear girl I didn't stop you for this it was that you and your friends were about to pop and grow a new pair of eyeballs . So why not make a joke to lighten the mood "** said Mythia while they heard Allie still giggling slightly.

 **" Well now to serious business and no jokes this time "** said Mythia

 **" You better "** said Tenten and Ino

 **" You four have a long journey ahead of you full of friendship, happiness, love , and wonderful changes for the future and with those changes comes great consequences, and the choices you girls make will greatly affect all those most will be good but then there comes the bad …. On your journey your friendship may become stronger than ever but your love will be tested what will you girls chose the new love may seem wonderful but is it really for you the old love really miss you and change for you but will it really, with the newly gained strength and power you will have many more choices to save , conquer, and life choices but when who you love is in danger will it be the new or the old love I don't know but be careful girls many great things will come your way but don't confuse it with what you want it to be when it really isn't ….. So girls I will impart with you these few words …. Choose wisely and choose carefully all will be affected and some can be mended but NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME !" SAID Mythia**

 **The girls looked in deep thought and there eyes looked like they were in serious questioning to themselves.**

 **'** _With those changes comes great consequences and the choices you girls make will greatly affect all those most will be good but then there comes the bad ?_ ' Thought Sakura _' What's the bad '_ Sakura asked herself.

 **'** _With the newly gained strength and power?... you will have many more choices to save?, To conquer?, And to life? Choices but when who you love is in danger will it be the new or old love I don't know but be careful girls many great things will come your way? '_ Hinata thought ' _BUT DON'T CONFUSE IT WITH WHAT YOU WANT it to be when it really isn't ?!'_ thought Hinata trying to sort it out to herself.

 **"** _But when your love is in danger will it be your new love or the old love ? What old and new love ?!_ **"** thought Ino

 **'** _Choose wisely and choose carefully all will be affected and some mended but NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME? ….. What does this mean I wonder what's going to happen to us_ ' thought TenTen while looking at her friends questioning what Mythia said to themselves.

 **" Um wh-whats going to happen to us , can you tell us anymore "** asked Hinata worriedly.

The fortune teller looked at the girls and signed **" I'm sorry darlings if I told you anymore then it wouldn't be exactly be your choice now would it dear "** she said she getting up to stretch her muscles and continued

 **" Now I can say when these things happen always expect the "**

 **"unexpected"** the girls said in unison

 **" Exactly"** said the woman **" Well girls it was good speaking with you girls but I absolutely must close up shop "**

 **" Yes and thank you "** said Hinata to Mythia

 **When the girls exited the building it was already eight' o clock at night .**

The girls walked in silence to their cabin as they left through the village's gates. As the girls walked and thought about the boys they left and the fortune tellers message they were home before they knew it . The girls dragged themselves and their newly bought clothes and rented books into the cabin.

When the girls finished eating then showered Sakura came out in a black T-shirt with cherry blossoms and long pink pajama pants , Hinata was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt and blue and purple plaid shorts. Then TenTen came out in a giant beige t- shirt and black and red striped pants, and Ino was wearing a light blue short night gown.

While sitting in the living room and thinking of the events that happened today especially with the teller Mythia the girls were extremely puzzled and curious .

 **"what do you girls think about Mythia and what she said "** said Sakura

 **"She s-seems nice but w-what she said made me uneasy"** said a worried Hinata

 **" yea and she may have been funny with the whole cupcake joke but I just don't know whether to believe her or not "** said Ino while looking tired

 **" yea but I believe her she sounded really serious and you know fortune teller like and it seemed like she definitely knew something we didn't" said Tenten**

 **" Yea but the question is should we believe her or not "** said Sakura

 **" you know what I think we should she seemed serious when she told us and she had a kind of concerned look when she spoke about the power and love part "** said TenTen

 **" Yea let's believe Mythia "** said Hinata

 **" Ok .. well I feel sleepy right now so I'm going to bed "** said Ino

While the girls went upstairs to go to bed , when they where at the top of the steps the girls heard a scratching sound. The scratching sound was a little soft but noticeable. Fully awake and aware now the girls headed back down stairs and followed the sound .

 **" hey this is where I found the games "** whispered Ino

 **" What could be making that sound"** wondered Hinata

 **" what better way to than to find out now "** said TenTen while turning the door knob . While silently walking down the old stairs the girls looked around and didn't see anything at first.

 **" hey look it's the safe "** said Sakura

The girls looked at each other then the safe again. The girls then slowly proceeded towards the safe and the scratching sound got louder with every step . Then when they were standing in front of it the sounds stopped as if what's inside of it noticed their presence.

 **" w-what are we going to do "** said Hinata

 **" Well we have to open it "** said Tenten

 **" Ok but be careful ten-chan"** said Ino while Sakura agreed by shaking her head towards her .

 **'** _Ugh who said I wanted to but anyway be brave and if it's scary looking I'll just throw it on Ino and sakura'_ thought TenTen

Then TenTen step to the safe and the sounds began again. When tenten's hand touch the safe the sounds stopped.

* * *

 **Heeys! guys I know you maybe wondering why the cliff hanger but I said I'll make it interesting so what better way than a cliff hanger ! Well Anyway right now I'll be two more chapters to my other story The Help Love Problem and I would love to hear your opinions on what's inside the safe ! Well Anyway thank you and Review and I hoped you all enjoyed it so far !**


End file.
